A Teaching Experience
by Pheasant Plucker
Summary: The case is wrapped up, but Abby missed bowling and Ducky missed bridge. But maybe he could teach her to play cards... He could teach her a lot of things, although she may beat him to it. Fluffy little story about how the Victorians invented strip poker. Edited, updated.


**Warnings: 30 year age gap, super fluffy. **

* * *

**~A Teaching Experience~**

"I was meant to be bowling tonight" Abby pouted as she flopped onto Ducky's desk. She could have taken the chair, but being Abby, she didn't.

"Yes, I believe everyone had plans tonight"

They'd been called in for a case on a Saturday afternoon. They'd wrapped it up by 9pm, which only made everyone more irritated, as they'd missed their plans by so little.

"What did you have planned? You look really down… Wait, did you miss a date for this?"

"No my dear, nothing so exciting" He pottered around, cleaning and packing up.

"Then what?" She watched him while sitting cross-legged in the middle of his desk, looking quite comfortable.

"Just Bridge. In theory I play bridge every Saturday night. It rarely happens, of course."

"You could play with me"

He didn't bother to explain that bridge requires four players, and that if she didn't know that, it would probably take months of practice for her to become a worthwhile opponent.

"The game takes some time to learn"

Her mouth fell open.

"You don't think I could do it!" she said angrily.

"I'm not sure I could teach you"

"How long've you been playing?"

"About fifteen years"

"In that case you'll be fine!"

Abby leaned over to rummage through the top draw while Ducky shook his head on the other side of the room.

"Second draw, if you insist"

"I do" she said stubbornly. "How do I deal?"

"If you wait a moment, I'll help you" He said patiently

"Okay" she chirped, leaning back against the wall and happily watching him work, an activity she was coming to enjoy.

Finally he finished and sat down, but not too close. He took the very well shuffled cards from her hands.

"What card games have you played before?" he asked, idly shuffling the cards while he spoke, realizing he couldn't look straight ahead, as that would be directly into the bulging humorous slogan across her chest. Looking down didn't go well either. A school skirt and knee high boots are not conducive to coherent conversation. Teaching bridge is always hard, but this promised to be more so.

"Um… Go Fish? And poker… Well, kind of like... poker…" she blushed and looked a little flustered, but covered it with mild anger "How come you need to shuffle? I already did, don't you trust me?"

"It's traditional for the dealer to shuffle before dealing, it helps prevent foul play"

"You don't trust me!"

"Of course I do my dear! Now, you've played Go Fish and strip poker… We may have to start from the beginning."

Abby pouted and nodded.

"In that case we'll begin with hearts, have you played hearts?"

She shook her head.

He dealt for hearts and proceeded to explain the rules. Abby got impatient after about a minute.

"Okay, that seems simple, points are bad, you don't want them, queen of spades is really bad, you really don't want her. Can we bet on it?"

"You can, it's quite easy, but I don't have any change"

"Neither do I... Jelly beans?"

"Do you have any?"

"No" she looked disappointed, to the point that he felt the need to do something about it.

"That's alright, we'll play for forfeits"

She gave him a questioning look.

"Victorian parlor games were usually played for forfeits, small items of value, like hair ribbons and embroidered handkerchiefs, secrets, being next to make the tea, you know, that sort of thing. With dares and kisses for larger wins"

Abby grinned.

"So it's like... Victorian strip poker... With truth or dare thrown in. Sounds like fun."

"Oh, it is. Now, shall we play an open hand first?"

At an open hand, Abby did poorly but listened well, trying to make up for her earlier impatience. Satisfied with her progress, Ducky dealt for a real game. Abby did fine, possibly a little too well.

"You just took a heart, that's a point"

"Indeed it is, well done"

She pointed

"Tie"

"Sorry?"

"You took a point... I want your tie"

He did nothing, having a little difficulty deciding what to do. His mind ran through every possibility from shrugging it off and making an excuse to leave, to saying _come and get it_, an idle fantasy which he instantly put aside before it affected him too much. She was sitting on his desk in a pleated skirt, right in front of him, the ice was thin enough already.

Abby was clearly far less concerned by such things. She leant over and gently began to remove his bowtie. It put up some resistance, she frowned and tilted her head to one side, leaning in closer to better see the entirely unfamiliar puzzle. She worked it out eventually, although the distraction of being so close in his personal space slowed her down.

As she tugged the free end, she very nearly pulled his lips to her neck. Concentrating on what she was doing, she didn't see the pained look of his slowly failing self control.

With a cheeky grin, she pulled the tie away from him and daintily dropped in onto the desk beside her, just out of his reach if he wished to remain platonic.

"It's your lead"

Ducky looked back at his cards, suddenly having no idea what they were, let alone any memory of his game plan. He threw out a fairly standard choice and was easily beaten, repeatedly. Although there were no more points coming out, he was slowly being forced to lead terrible cards.

Abby chose well and played quickly, she had plans for the points, and more could only be better. Finally forced to lead, she lead a three of hearts, with a smug expression and was instantly beaten by a two and a self-satisfied expression. Surprised, she leant back and, far more suggestively than she intended, she said

"What're you gonna do to me?"

"Your gloves… Both of them"

She removed one elbow length fingerless lace glove and dropped it on the table in front of him, he stopped her. He took her hand in his, then ran the other slowly up her arm, took the hem and gently peeled it down, then slipped the glove off. He placed both on his lap, well out of her reach, then smirked up at her.

"Your lead"

He was teasing her, he was playing with fire, but he was quickly coming to a point where the risk of rejection, the value of friendship and the expectation of professionalism faded into the background. He didn't care that he was risking their friendship and his job, she was sitting in front of him and she filled his world.

Abby looked at her hand, but couldn't keep her mind on it long enough to even register what was in it. He was getting bold, he was actually flirting. Maybe it was real, maybe it could work, maybe it would be worth the risk. She picked a card at random, and he hit it with the queen of spades, forcing her to take it.

"Thirteen points" he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to use them all at once" she said pitifully.

"Oh, I rather think I do"

"So when you win big you get to..."

"Steal a kiss from the lady"

Her heart was beating fast, she couldn't come up with a cheeky, eloquent answer, she nodded and nervously said

"Okay"

She knew exactly what to expect, she'd played truth or dare enough to know how the dare kiss goes. She was expecting a quick little peck on the lips, and she was expecting to enjoy it. She was right, for a while. He stood up and smiled at her, then leant forward and gave her a chaste little kiss, and that could have been the end of it. But lingering was a little too easy, neither wanted to move away and both assumed the other would, so there they stayed, his breath on her cheek, her body trying not to shiver.

They moved subtly, brushing cheeks, noses, chins, each silently begging the other not to pull away. Finally their lips brushed slightly, then Ducky suddenly captured Abby's lips in a fiery, passionate kiss, which lasted until they were both breathless, but not long enough. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to the edge of the desk, spreading cards over the floor in the process. With the other hand behind her neck he pulled her in to kiss her again and again, her fingers running through his soft gray hair. She pulled him up against her, wrapping both legs around him, whimpering into his lips as she felt his hips roll against her.

Her reactions were irresistible, he took the hand from her waist and slipped it under her skirt, stroking gently as she squealed and moaned, arching her spine and letting her head fall back, revealing the tempting expanse of her throat. He nibbled and kissed it all over as he softy caressed the hot moist black lace between her legs.

Finally giving in, he pushed the lace aside and touched her properly for the first time. She let out a little scream then grabbed onto his belt, struggling with it in her eagerness. Seconds later she had pushed away the clothing between them. She wanted to reverently touch, stroke and admire it, but she couldn't, not this time. With one hand still holding his firm length, she wrapped the other around his body, pulling him close, plunging it into her.

She shivered and moaned as his hips rolled slowly.

They tenderly made love on the desk, kissing, gasping, moaning and eventually screaming.

Even afterward, as she settled on his lap on the chair, they could not stop kissing and caressing each other.

Abby eventually spoke, it was time to to confess, to signal her intentions.

"Take me home?" She whispered

"Every night" he said softly, and watched a big grin spread over her face.

Later she could confess her sins, but not right now. Eventually he would have to know. She'd learned to play Black Bitch when she was six, she'd just never heard it called Hearts before.


End file.
